powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bouken Sentai Takaranger
Bouken Sentai Takaranger (神話飛行隊の精神ー Bōken Sentai Takaranjā) translated as Adventure Squadron Treasure-Ranger, is a series created by Future Beetle with the help of Iyuuga and is the Sentai Counterpart to Power Rangers Treasure Hunt. Synopsis TBA Characters Red Treasure Hunter.png|Ryoushi Tategami Black Treasure Hunter.png|Daisuke Tategami Blue Treasure Hunter.png|Kouta Tategami Yellow Treasure Hunter.png|Keiko Tategami Pink Treasure Hunter.png|Reika Tategami Orange Treasure Hunter.png|Jisoku Tachibana Sky Treasure Hunter.png|Namina Kaizo Green Treasure Hunter.png|Chikaze Kumorizora Purple Treasure Hunter.png|Yuso Tetsudo Aero Treasure Hunter.png| Shouhei Seido Takarangers Allies * Wakuseigers Villains TBA Arsenal Transforming Devices * Takara Changer ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Kuchu Changer◆ Sidearms * Takara Buster ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Takara Sniper ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Neo Dual Crusher * Rev Blade ◆ * Turret Axe ◆ * Compact Shot ◆ * Jeep Hammer ◆ * Mech Dectector ◆ * Radical Blaster ◆ * Boat Fins ◆ * Aerial Boomerang ◆ * Streak Staff ◆ * Airborne Spear ◆ ** Airborn Spear Riffle Mecha Legend: ◆ piloted zord * Bouken Gattai Ultimate Takara Robo◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Kuchu Gattai Takara Wing ◆ *** Takara Plane ◆ **** Bouken Gattai Dai Takara Robo◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Bouken Gattai Takara Robo ◆◆◆◆◆ ****** Takara Truck ◆ ****** Takara Tank ◆ ****** Takara Ram ◆ ****** Takara Jeep ◆ ****** Takara Van ◆ ***** Bouken Gattai Sokudo Robo ◆◆◆◆ ****** Takara Formula ◆ ****** Takara Boat ◆ ****** Takara Jet ◆ ****** Takara Train ◆ * Kinkyu Gattai Takara Siren ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Takara Fire ◆ ** Takara Controler ◆ ** Takara Chaser ◆ ** Takara Chopper ◆ ** Takara Aider ◆ Alternate Combinations *Alternate Combination - Takara Robo Race ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Takara Robo Surf ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Takara Robo Flight◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Takara Robo Rail◆◆◆◆◆◆ Roll Call * Ryoushi: “Takara Reddo!” - Treasure Red! * Daisuke: “Takara Burakku!” - Treasure Black! * Kouta “Takara Burū!” - Treasure Blue! * Keiko: “Takara Ierō!” - Treasure Yellow! * Reika: “Takara Pinku!” - Treasure Pink! * Jisoku: “Takara Orenji!” - Treasure Orange! * Namina: “Takara Sukaiburū!” - Treasure Sky Blue! * Chikaze: “Takara Gurīn!” - Treasure Green! * Yuso: “Takara Baioretto!” - Treasure Violet! * Shouhei: “Takara Buronzu!” - Treasure Bronze! * Ryoushi: “Bouken Sentai!” * All: “Takaranger!” Episodes TBA Cast * Ryoushi Tategami (立神 猟師 Tategami Ryōshi) : Dori Sakurada (桜田 通 Sakurada Dōri) * Daisuke Tategami (立神 大輔 Tategami Daisuke): Sota Fukushi (福士 蒼汰 Fukushi Sōta) *Kouta Tategami (立神 幸多 Tategami Kōta) : Masaki Suda (菅田 将暉 Suda Masaki) *Keiko Tategami (立神 恵子 Tategami Keiko): Haruka Fukuhara (福原 遥 Fukuhara Haruka) *Reika Tategami (立神 麗華 Tategami Reika) : Riho Takada (高田 里穂 Takada Riho) *Jisoku Tachibana (立花 時速 Tachibana Jisoku) : Tom Fujita (藤田 富 Fujita Tomu'')'' * Namina Kaizo (海蔵 波奈 Kaizō Namina): Erina Nakayama (中山 絵梨奈 Nakayama Erina) *Chikaze Kumorizora (曇空 千風 Kumorizora Chikaze): Makoto Okunaka (奥仲 麻琴 Okunaka Makoto) * Yuso Tetsudo (鉄道 輸送 Tetsudō Yusō): You Maejima (前嶋 曜 Maejima You) * Shouhei Seido (青銅 翔平 Seidō Shōhei): Ren Kiriyama (桐山 漣 Kiriyama Ren) Trivia See Also * Power Rangers Treasure Hunt - Power Rangers counterpart Category:Future Beetle Category:Super Sentai Category:Series